Cache/Show Posts - Cosmic Canuck
6 of 7 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;u=296;area=showposts;start=75. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jun 30, 2016 09:02:47 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - Cosmic Canuck Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of Cosmic Canuck » Show Posts » Messages Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Messages - Cosmic Canuck Pages: 1 ... 4 5 6 7 76 archives / Re: Al-Jamahiriya Official Embassy « on: June 23, 2015, 12:23:22 AM » 77 Archives / Re: The order are confirmed BULLIES « on: June 23, 2015, 12:13:51 AM » The order are bullies? Somebody call the internet police! 78 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: UoHN is offering white peace to Top Kike « on: June 22, 2015, 04:53:57 PM » Quote from: Svetoslav on June 22, 2015, 04:47:11 PM We support peace and harmony. We don't like death. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY. In the grim autism of the internet, there is only war. 79 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: TOP KIKE Inducts the Order « on: June 22, 2015, 02:45:48 PM » Quote from: Tyrannosaurus Rex on June 22, 2015, 01:37:03 PM I mean your poor CB does make you warmongers in my mind but I don't care, war is a nessary part of the game, having such a large coalition to sit on however shows a lack of ambition. But of course you're after self preservation and modest gains you opponents in the recent war were hardly an even match. are you calling me a warmonger? 80 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: TOP KIKE Inducts the Order « on: June 22, 2015, 02:43:16 PM » Quote from: Jacobin on June 22, 2015, 04:28:47 AM Communists, Zionists and Nazis ally. Seems legit. Come on guys, you could at least try to roleplay a little. it's a jewish conspiracy! 81 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: TOP KIKE Inducts the Order « on: June 21, 2015, 10:56:29 PM » Quote from: Tyrannosaurus Rex on June 21, 2015, 09:55:01 PM Quote from: Zyklon on June 21, 2015, 05:54:45 AM So most of the game is in this topkike thing now? The game is filled with lowtest betas who believe being part of a Hydra is an achievement. The skill level of the players has massively plummeted since bloc3.0. The concepts of greateness, exceptional, being the best; do not exist in the current meta. Instead people are motivated by self preservation and modest gains, all the federation leaders in topkike suffer from a lack of self-esteem, they do not believe they are worthy to succeed on their own they do not believe they can achieve greatness so they will make due with merely existing never achieving. Worse still is that this lack of self-esteem is a breading ground for self hatred and envy, I suspect if they are not already doing so that topkike will take out their own self hatred on federations they see as being who they wished they could be but don't believe they could ever succeed at. Federations that are will to take risks to achieve greatness, this will lead to topkike attacking these federations to try and take them down with them dragging the game into a spiral of mediocrity and stagnation. projecting much, m8? I'm in TOPKIKE because that's the alliance my buddies are in, and being involved in wars is entertaining. Seems some people are crying about self preservation and modest gains, while others are crying about us being warmongers. Make up your mind, goys. 82 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: TOP KIKE Declares War on the Cuck Coalition « on: June 20, 2015, 01:04:01 AM » Quote from: Malic on June 19, 2015, 11:34:51 PM Quote from: Cosmic Canuck on June 19, 2015, 09:46:49 PM Quote from: Estagon on June 19, 2015, 04:45:21 PM Quote from: Cosmic Canuck on June 19, 2015, 12:26:05 PM Quote from: Estagon on June 19, 2015, 11:31:20 AM May TOPKIKE be willing to help the justs, and not to defend bloodthirsty warmongers. Where do you think you are right now? As we didn't break peace treaties, raid many members of other alliances at peace with us, declare war on random alliances just because they defended their allies from unprovoked attacks, shield behind our suprapact in order to avoid consequences of our wrong actions and, basically, as we didn't have a SPQR-like behavior, we are in the land of justs, while SPQR (or at least its leadership) is totally warmongering against defenseless people, using their allies as a shield for their faults as leaders. >2015 >being delusional enough to call me a warmonger The fire rises :^) edited to add: Implying that I'm a warmonger is actually very hurtful . I'm going to raid various low military nations until I cheer up. >Declares war on alliances keeping the peace between the horse fuckers, baneposters, and The Order. >Based upon no CB for obvious imperialist reasons because your alliances are losing relevance. >Damage control >Not warmongering What did I expect from kike nosed Communists? :^) well, I have Casus Belli upon you now. You insulted our kike-noses /\ / \ * / \ ) * 83 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: N.E.T.O. calls in all available MDPs and ODPs. « on: June 19, 2015, 10:49:16 PM » Quote from: President Lee on June 19, 2015, 10:47:03 PM Quote from: Lykonian on June 19, 2015, 10:39:29 PM He hasn't admitted anything, that's just your conclusion from what you've drawn from his post. All Kaleshnia has said is that the allies of N.E.T.O would be better off staying out of this conflict for their own benefit. Sending their nations ourway would be suicide. Really they should be thanking Kaleshnia for warning them of the massacre they could find themselves involved in. DAMAGE CONTROL, WHAT KALE SAID IS JUST A FRIENDLY ADVICE ON WHY YOU SHOULD SUCK OUR BALLS AND BE A GUD BOI WITH TOP KIKE, YOU ARE TEH AGGRESSOR THERE HURRR BAD NETO BAD DOG NOW I WILL DESTORY YOU AND BURN YOUR LANDS AND MINE YOUR FACTORIES TO DEATH NEVER PISS TOP KIKE YOU DIPSHIT Somebody get this hothead outta here! 84 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: N.E.T.O. calls in all available MDPs and ODPs. « on: June 19, 2015, 10:13:05 PM » Quote from: lm_Brian on June 19, 2015, 10:07:37 PM Clearly TOP KIKE have no intention of letting any alliance choose to be neutral. To not declare war against them now would be an act of self-destruction, it would be sitting by as they perform their divide-and-conquer, waiting your turn for the chopping block. are you calling me a warmonger? Quote from: lm_Brian on June 19, 2015, 10:07:37 PM I only wish NETO could have seen this earlier, and kept on the fight instead of giving these backstabbing jew dogs a chance to lick their wounds and attack again. Antisemetic. Opinion dropped, you silly nazi. Freedom isn't free. 85 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: N.E.T.O. calls in all available MDPs and ODPs. « on: June 19, 2015, 09:53:17 PM » Quote from: Capncold on June 19, 2015, 09:35:34 PM Quote from: Erra on June 19, 2015, 07:53:10 PM As leader of the North Equestrian Treaty Organization I hereby call in all MDPs with the Union of Horse Fuckers, FOHM, Wreckage Brothers and The Divine League. Additionally I shall also be requesting NAM to honor their ODP. I only hope that TOPKIKE see the senseless nature of their actions. You don't get to bring friends 10/10. Quality post, my friend 86 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: N.E.T.O. calls in all available MDPs and ODPs. « on: June 19, 2015, 09:51:31 PM » Quote from: Erra on June 19, 2015, 07:53:10 PM I only hope that TOPKIKE see the senseless nature of their actions. thanks for delivering my daily dose of TOPKEK 87 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: TOP KIKE Declares War on the Cuck Coalition « on: June 19, 2015, 09:46:49 PM » Quote from: Estagon on June 19, 2015, 04:45:21 PM Quote from: Cosmic Canuck on June 19, 2015, 12:26:05 PM Quote from: Estagon on June 19, 2015, 11:31:20 AM May TOPKIKE be willing to help the justs, and not to defend bloodthirsty warmongers. Where do you think you are right now? As we didn't break peace treaties, raid many members of other alliances at peace with us, declare war on random alliances just because they defended their allies from unprovoked attacks, shield behind our suprapact in order to avoid consequences of our wrong actions and, basically, as we didn't have a SPQR-like behavior, we are in the land of justs, while SPQR (or at least its leadership) is totally warmongering against defenseless people, using their allies as a shield for their faults as leaders. >2015 >being delusional enough to call me a warmonger The fire rises :^) edited to add: Implying that I'm a warmonger is actually very hurtful . I'm going to raid various low military nations until I cheer up. 88 Alliance Dec Archives / Re: TOP KIKE Declares War on the Cuck Coalition « on: June 19, 2015, 12:26:05 PM » Quote from: Estagon on June 19, 2015, 11:31:20 AM May TOPKIKE be willing to help the justs, and not to defend bloodthirsty warmongers. Where do you think you are right now? 89 Archives / Re: AYY PUSS PUSS WE WARSHIELD NOW « on: June 18, 2015, 10:48:06 PM » Quote from: Masketta Man on June 18, 2015, 09:08:32 PM Quote from: Mammon on June 18, 2015, 01:34:03 PM Stay classy, #rekt brothers. Hmm interesting.... Maskettia likes to prove he is incharge over other members sometimes and establish a hierarchy within the alliance. I don't really approve of this during war but have you checked that they are not actually fighting? On war shielding Half my suggestions to Rumsod in the gameplay section had been for a clear outline of the rules particularly regarding warshielding. There is nothing written down that is official for my members to read. As they don't know better as they are new they may not be informed that it is against the rules. I think guidelines from Rumsod here are very important as we are all new players. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, incredibly happy that of my alliance of 80+ members this is the only negative thing you have found on us. It shows that we are really good players I guess. SOMEBODY GET THIS HOTHEAD OUTTA HERE! 90 offtopic / Re: Gam of thron « on: June 17, 2015, 06:44:23 PM » Quote from: JacquesStrahp on June 17, 2015, 03:59:15 PM post your reaction to finale Finale was shit. 1000 minutes of Cersei's Slutwalk, 2 minutes of the Stannis vs. Bolton siege. All the deaths were monotonous and undramatic as fuck, left me yawning. Also a special guest appearance by Bitch-tits Brienne for no reason other than to add to her kill count. Why wouldn't they just have one of the Boltons kill him off? Pages: 1 ... 4 5 6 7 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2